The present disclosure relates to a head-related transfer function selection device, a head-related transfer function selection method, a head-related transfer function selection program capable of selecting a head-related transfer function similar to that of a user, and a sound reproduction device that can reproduce a sound signal using a head-related transfer function similar to that of the user.
When the user listens to a sound through headphones (earphones) reproducing a sound signal, a phenomenon called in-head localization, in which the user feels as if a sound is ringing in his or her head, is likely to occur. By utilizing a technique of localizing the sound using a head-related transfer function of a dummy head or the head of another user such that the user feels as if the sound is ringing outside his or her head, the phenomenon called in-head localization can be reduced.